The Day Before The Dumpster
by Major144
Summary: Rita is fed up with failure, so she decides to send a powerful monster back 10,000 years into the past to keep herself some from ever being defeated. The Rangers of the present now must travel back in time to help the first ranger team.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Dreams

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 1 Bad Memories

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

It was a night, though it was had to tell since the moon pretty much looked the same no matter what time it was. On the moon was the place of the evil witch Rita. Most of the inhabitants of the place were sleeping well, except for the mistress of evil. Rita sat in her bed as she rolled around muttering. Images of all of Rita's failures kept playing out in her mind. Her failure to conquer Earth 10,000 years ago lead up her imprisonment in a space dumpster on the moon, though she and her forces had been accidentally freed by some astronauts, there was still the current cycles of failure Rita found herself in. Rita's old enemy Zordon was still around and he had created a new team of champions to defend the Earth. The Power Rangers repeatedly defeat Rita's forces and it was really getting frustrating. Finally after her failures played out in her head for the hundredth time, Rita finally had enough and she woke up.

"Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Oh how I hate those Power Rangers and how they ruin everything!" Screeched Rita as she paced around her room.

If only there was a way to keep the Power Rangers from ever existing. Rita just wished there was a way to undo all her defeats in one go. The witch's eyes fell upon a cuckoo clock on one of her walls and became filled with inspiration. A terribly evil plan began to form in Rita's mind.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Time

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 2 Time

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Rita grabbed the cuckoo clock from her wall and went about waking all her forces up from their sleep. Soon Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Scorpia were gathered before Rita. The Empress of Evil looked at her forces and saw that Squatt and Baboo were fixing to doze off.

"No dozing off!" Commanded Rita waking the two henchmen up and causing the others to flench a little.

"What is your bidding my Empress?" Asked Goldar trying to please Rita and calm her down.

"It has come to my attention that we are constantly losing to the power ranger and failing to conquer Earth. I didn't get defeated 10,000 years ago and spend thousands of years in a space dumpster with you lot just to come back and have victory escape my hands over and over! I have a plan to fix all our problems." Said Rita.

"Oh please tell us mistress." Said Finster.

"I have come up with a brilliant plan to create a monster with the ability to travel through time and go back 10,000 years to prevent us from ever losing." Explained Rita as she set the cuckoo clock on a nearby table.

"So your going to turn that clock into a monster?" Asked Baboo.

"Yes, but to create this monster I need more clocks and other time devices." Said Rita.

"Fear not my Empress for we will get what you need." Said Goldar as he and Scorpia headed out of the room.

The two generals grabbed some Putties and headed down to Earth to do their master's bidding. Rita grabbed her telescope and watched her forces, eagerly awaiting their return.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Clock Theft

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 3 Clock Theft

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

On Earth, Goldar, Scorpia, and a squad of Putties appeared outside a shopping center in Angle Grove. As soon as the citizens saw the villains they began to scream and flee the scene. Goldar laughed and pointed his sword forward.

"Go forth and grab all the clocks you can find." He ordered.

The Putties ran into the store to do as they were commanded. Miles away at the Command Center the attack was picked up on the viewing glob. Zordon didn't know what Rita's forces were up to, but whatever it was it needed to be stopped. The wizard quickly went about contacting the Rangers.

The Rangers were currently at Ernie's Juice Bar, when their communicators beeped. The teens looked around to make sure no one was looking at them or listening in on them, before answering the communicators.

"What is it Zordon?" Asked Jason.

"Rangers, Rita's forces have been spotted attacking and robbing a shopping center." Said Zordon.

"Don't worry Zordon, will handle this." Said Tommy.

The teens then ran out of the juice bar and headed towards the shopping center to be greeted by an odd sight. Putties were running out of the store carrying various loot they had stolen. A couple of Putties were wearing dozens of wristwatches, while another carried alarm clocks, one Puttie was carrying some cuckoo clocks, while two more carried a grandfather clock between them.

"Well that's certainly something new." Said Billy.

"It's Morphin Time." Said Jason.

The team transformed into their uniforms and charged at the villains. Jason engaged Goldar in a sword fight, Kimberly and Trini fought against Scorpia, and Tommy Billy and Zack faced off against the Putties. Tommy was dealing out karate blow to several Putties as he made his way to the two Putties moving the grandfather clock. One of the two Putties set his end of the clock down and charged at Tommy throwing a punch at him. Tommy blocked the punch and delivered a punch of his own to the Puttie's chest sending it stumbling back towards the grandfather clock and bumping into it. The big clock started to fall backwards, but the other Puttie managed to quickly get behind it and with a great deal of effort push it back up into a standing position. The Puttie wiped it's brow in relief, but the moment was short lived as Tommy came in and delivered a kick to the clay warrior's chest and knocked him away from the clock. The battle continued to go on.

On the moon, Rita observed the battle with her telescope and became frustrated. The witch turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"You two make yourselves useful and get me that clock!"

The two minions quickly teleported themselves from the moon to Earth and stumbled through all the fighting to the grandfather clock. They grabbed it and teleported away. The battle was slowing down and Rita's minions decided it was time to withdraw.

"You may have won this little battle Rangers, but soon the war will be ours! Your time is at an end!" Laughed Goldar as he and the rest of Rita's forces teleported away.

"I wonder what that was about?" Asked Kimberly.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that will find out soon enough." Said Tommy.

The Rangers decided to head back to the Command Center and tell Zordon what happened. The six teens returned to their civilian attire and teleported to the Command Center to seek help from their mentor.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 New Monster

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 4 New Monster

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Rita's minions returned to the palace with all the cocks they had stolen and placed them in a pile with the grandfather clock in the center. The Empress of Evil grinned evilly at the clocks.

"I will create a monster like no other. This monster will travel back 10,000 years into the past and change the course of history! We will not be locked up in a space dumpster and the Earth will finally be mine!" Declared Rita as her wand glowed with bright red energy.

A beam of energy struck the clocks and Rita's minions had to cover their eyes. The cocks began to merge into one mass as gears of energy circled it. The mass began to rise and take shape. There was a flash of light and a new monster stood before the villains. The creature was humanoid looking with a metal body with two alarm clocks serving as it's feet, a metal chest with a glass plate with a pendulum hanging behind it, two cuckoo clocks on it's shoulders, with several wrist watches on it's arms, and it's face resembles a clock face with eyes and a pointy black mustache. The monster also had a top hat on it's head.

"Time to rise and do my mistress's bidding!" Said the monster with a slight English ascent.

Rita starred at her creation in awe. The monster looked incredibly strong and Rita couldn't help but shiver a little as her creation made her think of something the Machine Empire would create.

"You are called Clockwork and I have an important job for you." Said Rita.

"Tell me Empress Rita. Time is on your side after all." Said Clock work.

Rita grinned evilly. Perhaps things were finally going to go her way.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Back in Time

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 5 Back in Time

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Rita explained her plan to Clockwork and the monster agreed to it. Clockwork then headed down to Earth and appeared in a large canyon. The monster pulled out an ancient looking map and examined it.

"According to this map from 10,000 years ago, one of the most decisive battles between Rita's forces and Zordon's forces happened not to far from here. I guess it's time to get to work." Said Clockwork as he folded the map up and he began to glow with intense energy.

Electricity crackled as the clock hands on Clockwork's face spun backwards. The cuckoo clocks twitted as the monster was enveloped in light and he vanished.

10,000 Years Ago

Two men were sitting on some rocks under some shade in a clearing. One was a large round man named Bulka and the other was a skinny man named Skrunch. The two of them were dressed in brown dirty kilts and vests. Bulka and Skrunch were just resting, when there was a crackle of lightning from the sky. The two men looked up nervously. When ever there seemed to be a strange light in the sky a strange creature would suddenly appear and start attacking. Bulka and Skrunch would immediately head in the opposite direction of the light, but this time it was happening above them. There was a flash of light and Clockwork appeared before the two men.

"Ah there's no place like the past. A bunch of dumb primitives creatures and a future just fixing to be changed." Said Clockwork as he looked around the clearing.

Bulka and Skrunch looked at the monster not sure what to make of it. Clockwork glanced over at them and fired a red beam of energy at them hitting the ground near them. The two men fell onto their backs, but quickly got up and ran screaming for their lives. Clockwork chuckled as he pulled out his map and went back to examining it.

Skrunch and Bulka ran through some forest and into a cave a upahead. Unfortunately the cave they chose to hide in had a strange dangerous beat in it and all creatures usually went out of their way to avoid going anywhere near it. Bulka and Skrunch went into the cave breathing hard, they glanced at the cave entrance to see if they had been followed, but while they were doing that two large yellow eyes lit up and starred at the two men. The eyes moved to reveal that they were part of a large metal creature that resembled a T-Rex. The creature let out a growl and Bulka and Skrunch spun around and screamed at the sight of the creature, before they turned around and ran for their lives. The creature watched them go and went back to resting. The metal dinosaur was a Zord called the Quantasaurus Rex or simply Q-Rex and it had come from the far future. It had been part of an early time travel experiment used by a organization called Time Force. The experiment had worked, but now the Zord was stuck in the past.

As the Zord stood in the cave Bulka and Skrunch had run to a village and told everyone what they had seen. A young village boy named Koda clutched his mother fearfully, while a muscular middle age man dressed in a brown and white kilt and vest named Gosei scratched his chin in thought, before he walked over to the cave that served as his home and grabbed a large white tiki mask with gold paint and yellow eyes. Unlike most of the people of the village Gosei wasn't exactly human and he had dealings with the strange creatures that appeared from the sky. Gosei looked a small blue crystal like ring on his right hand before he headed off to seek the wisest being he knew to ask him about this new threat. And that being was Zordon.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Time Mission

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 6 Time Mission

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Back in the Present, the Rangers had just arrived at the Command Center to speak with Zordon and Alpha. The teens informed their mentor about the strange robbery. Zoron took his team's words in and wondered what Rita was up to. It was then that the Command Center's alarms went off.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-y! A monster just appeared outside Angle Grove and then it just vanished!" Said Alpha.

Everybody looked at the Viewing Globe and watched as Clockwork appeared and then used his powers to vanish.

"Well it looks like Rita turned all those clocks into a monster, but where did it go?" Asked Zack.

"Not where, but when." Said Zordon.

"What do you mean?" Tommy as he and the others looked at Zordon.

"It appears Rita has created a monster with the ability to travel through time and she has sent it 10,000 years into the past to change the course of history and to prevent herself from ever losing." Said Zordon.

"So Rita sent a monster to destroy the Rangers that defended the Earth back 10,000." Said Jason.

"If that monster succeeds, then everything in the present will change and the Earth will be under Rita's control." Said Kimberly.

"This is indeed a dire situation. Rangers you must travel back in time and stop that monster." Said Zordon.

"I think I can construct a machine that will help us follow that monster through time." Said Billy as he went off to the lab to begin construction on the machine.

The race to save the past was on.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Past Force

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 7 Past Force

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In the past Gosie had arrived at the Command Center to speak with Zordon. The kind wizard was currently sitting in a chair in the center of the room watching various images of the Earth with the Viewing Globe. Zordon appeared to be an old bald headed human wearing a grey robe. Gosie approached Zordon and the wizard turned to him.

"Greetings Gosie. How are you doing my apprentice?" Said Zordon in a calm friendly voice.

"I'm doing fine Master Zordon, but I did hear some news about some strange creatures. One sounded like one of Rita's monsters and the other sounded like something else." Said Gosie.

"Interesting. The Command Center has picked up some strange energy readings lately. One of them is indeed one of Rita's monsters, while the other appears to belong to a much larger being. The Command Center is reading the, both as machines." Said Zordon.

"Could the Machine Empire have arrived and they're working alongside Rita to conquer Earth?" Asked Gosie sounding a little nervous with the thought of dealing with the combined forces of two villains.

"No I do not think it is the Machine Empire. The Machine Empire doesn't work well with other villains. I believe that one of these beings is indeed one of Rita's monster however it is different from any of her creations so far. The other energy signature I do not believe is a threat, but it wouldn't hurt to investigate it at a later time." Said Zordon.

"I guess we need to gather the others." Said Gosie.

Zordon went about gathering the other Rangers.

Soon five beams of light appeared and five young humans stood in the Command Center. The first was a sturdy young man with brown named Ako wearing a kilt and a brown vest on his right hand was a red ring. Next to him was a young dark skinned, dressed in similar clothes as Ako. The dark skinned teen was Moko and he had a black ring on his right hand. On the other side of Ako were two women, one had black hair and the other had brown hair. The woman with black hair was Onia and she had a yellow ring on her right hand. The women with the brown hair was Urka and she had a pink ring on her right hand.

Zordon quickly explained the situation and told the Rangers to investigate and locate the monster that attacked Bulka and Skrunch. The Rangers nodded and teleported out of the Command Center.

Meanwhile in the present, Billy had just finished his device that would allow him and the other Rangers to travel back in time after Rita's monster. The race for the future was on.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Future Meets Past

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 8 Future Meets Past

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Billy walked out of the lab carrying a large rectangle shaped box with a little dish on top of it.

"Well I finished my device. This should allow us to follow Rita's monster into the past." Said Billy as he showed the other the device.

"So we just have to find Rita's monster, destroy it, and then return to our own time." Said Kimberly.

"You think we can ask the past Rangers for help?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know. A meeting with the past Rangers could alter and damage the space time continuum." Said Billy.

"It would be risky, but I'm afraid that Rita's monster will target the Rangers of the past. You will have to help and fight alongside them. Explain who you are, but don't reveal any secrets about the future to my past self or his Rangers. I also think it would be a good idea that you remain in your uniforms for the duration of this mission." Said Zordon.

"Alright, you can count on us Zordon." Said Jason.

The Rangers morphed and teleported out of the Command Center. The team soon arrived at the spot where Clockwork had been when he traveled through time. Billy pressed a button on his device and the Rangers were engulfed by a swirling vortex of energy, before they vanished. The Rangers were sent back 10,000 years into the past and found themselves in a dense forest.

"Guess we better start looking for that monster." Said Tommy.

"My device can help with that task. The monster is giving off a large amount of tachyon energy that I can track." Said Billy as he pressed a few buttons and began to head North with the others following him.

Meanwhile the Rangers of the past were walking through the woods, when they were ambushed by a group of Putties. The Rangers tapped a hand to their ring hands and they morphed. Unlike the Rangers of the future the past Rangers uniforms resembled armor designed to look like the animal Zords they used. The Rangers began to battle the Putties, but little did they know Clockwork was watching them. As soon the Rangers defeated the Putties, then Clockwork stepped out and confronted them.

"I must say, that was quit impressive, however your time is fixing yo be up." Said Clockwork.

"Who are you?" Demanded Ako.

"I am Clockwork and I will be the instrument of your demise." Said Clockwork as he pointed a hand at the defeated Putties and fired a green beam at them.

The beam hit the Putties and they rose up ready to fight again. The Rangers were a little taken aback by the monster's strange powers, but they quickly came to their senses and began fighting again. The heroes defeated the Putties again, but Clockwork just laughed as he fired his beam at the foot soldiers and they got back to continue the fight. This went on for a few more times and the Rangers felt themselves beginning to get tired. They tried to get at Clockwork, but he would just fire red explosive beams of energy that would knock the Rangers down.

"Face it Rangers, your fighting against time and it's slowly ticking away!" Laughed Clockwork.

The Rangers staggered to their feet ready to keep fighting, when suddenly five figures jumped in and landed beside them. The Rangers turned startled to see five people dressed in their colors with similar animal designs, the only difference was that these people's uniforms were more like clothes then armor. A six figure suddenly appeared slashing Clockwork across the chest and knocking him down. The team from the future had arrived.

"We're here to help." Said Jason as he and his team stood alongside the Rangers of the past.

"Rats an interruption! Well this game is far from over!" Said Clockwork as he got to his feet and teleported away.

The two Ranger teams quickly made short work of the Putties and then they faced each other.

"Who are you exactly?" Asked Gosie.

"We're Rangers like you from another time. We came after that monster and to help you out." Explained Jason.

"I think we should take you to Zordon, to try and figure things out." Said Gosie.

After sending a quick message to Zordon the past Rangers stood by the future Rangers and in a flash of light they all vanished.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Awakening a Beast

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 9 Awakening a Beast

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The two teams of Rangers arrived at the Command Center, where they were greeted by Zordon and Alpha. The wizard starred at the future Rangers in wonder.

"Zordon we are the Rangers of the future." Said Jason.

"I see, I can sense your are truthful and there are six of you. It's good to know that Rita will lose the dragon power coin." Said Zordon.

"We're after a monster that came from our time." Said Billy.

"So that was the disturbance I sensed early. My team and I will assist you in your mission, but please do not tell us anything about the future. Any information about the future could endanger the timeline." Said Zordon.

The Rangers nodded and began explaining how they planned to track Clockwork down.

Meanwhile, Clockwork was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The monster was consulting his map and after confirming he was in the right location, he put it up and pulled out a large alarm clock. Clockwork tossed the alarm clock into the ocean and it sank. The clock sank to the bottom and landed right on top of a slumbering Dragonzord. The device attached itself to the back of the zord's head and began ringing and playing a very bad version of the flute music that Tommy usually used to summon the zord. The Dragonzord's eyes opened and the beast rose to the surface in a rage letting out a wild roar.

"Time for some big time destruction!" Laughed Clockwork as he watched the zord stomp to go on a wild rampage.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Time to End

The Day Before the Dumpster

Chapter 10 Time to End

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At the Command Center, the alarms went off alerting the teams about the Dragonzord going on a rampage.

"I have a feeling Rita's monster is behind this." Said Tommy.

"You think you can soothe it and make it return to the ocean?" Asked Billy.

"I'll give it a try." Said Tommy.

"Will get our Zords ready just incase." Said Ako.

The teams nodded and headed out. The Rangers of the past loaded up into their Zords while the Rangers of the future teleported to some cliffs nearby. Tommy pulled out his dagger and started to play the flute music to calm the wild zord, but it seemed to have no affect. The Dragonzord roared as it swung it's tail around destroying some other nearby cliffs and knocked the Rangers to the ground with the force of the shockwave. The Rangers of the past quickly came and formed the Megazord and began fighting the Dragonzord. The future Rangers staggered to their feet and watched the fight. Billy then noticed the strange device on the Dragonzord's head.

"That device must be controlling the Dragonzord. I bet if we destroy it it'll calm down and we can make it go back into the ocean." Said Billy.

"We might need the Power Blaster to do that." Said Zack.

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and we're fixing to form the Power Blaster, when a blast of lightning slammed into them and knocked them down. Clockwork appeared before the Rangers.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you interfere this time. You see this time things are going to change." Declared Clockwork.

The Rangers got up and Tommy turned to the others.

"I'll deal with the monster, you focus on the Dragonzord."

"Alright, but be careful." Said Kimberly as she and the other Rangers ran off to get a better angle to shoot the device off the Dragonzord.

Clockwork pulled out two swords that looked like two clock hands and charged at Tommy swinging. Tommy deflected one blade, but the other sliced him across the chest knocking him to the ground. Clockwork charged at Tommy swinging his blade down at the Ranger, but he rolled out of the way and leaped to his feet slicing Clockwork across his chest and making him stumble back. The monster snarled as it tried to blast Tommy with lightning, but the Ranger leaped over the attack and sliced downwards at the monster making him spark. Tommy then sliced Clockwork several times, until finally the monster dropped his swords.

"It...looks...like my time...is up." Said Clockwork as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Tommy went off to join his friends. The other Rangers were on a cliff taking careful aim at the Dragonzord with their Power Blaster. The Dragonzord had knocked the Megazord to the ground and it's back was facing the Rangers. The Rangers aimed at the device on the zord's head and fired. A blast of energy flew through the air and stuck the deceive destroying it. The Dragonzord stopped heading towards the Megazord. Tommy arrived and played his flute making the big zord return to the ocean to slumber. All the Rangers returned to the Command Center.

At the Command Center the Rangers of the future were grabbing Billy's device and we're fixing to use the time rip they used before to return to their own time. Zordon faced the Rangers of the future.

"It was an honor meeting you and we thank you for your help. I don't know you, but I'm glad to know that the Earth still has people willing to defend it." Said Zirdon.

The Rangers thanked Zordon and then they said goodbye to him and the past Rangers. The team then teleported back to the place where the time rip was and using Billy's device they returned to their own time.

On the moon, Rita saw the Rangers return and this enraged her.

"Those blasted Power Rangers ruined my perfect future!" Screamed Rita.

All the minions groaned as Rita continued about ranting and screaming.

The Rangers returned to the Command Center.

"Well done Rangers. You saved the world and the future." Said Zordon.

"All in a day's work." Said Billy.

And thus the future of the world was saved by the Power Rangers.

The End.


End file.
